Breaking Faith
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Caught in the middle of a long feud between two mobs, Kagome is simply a means to an end, until she attracts the attention of mob boss Takahashi Sesshoumaru, the cold, emotionless killer who turned her entire world upside down. SessKag.
1. Cruelty

Breaking Faith

Chapter 1: Cruelty

For The Lovely Miko's Weekly Quotes and Prompts Challenge._  
><em>

_Prompt: Heartbreak  
>Quote: Snowflakes are like kisses sent down from Heaven.<em>

* * *

><p>Higurashi Kagome held her fingertips up to her coral stained lips and blew her hot breath upon them as she shivered uncontrollably from the cold. The harsh winter wind lashed her long ebony hair across her dry cheeks while her eyes watered from being outside for so long. Still, she patiently waited for Kouga, her fairly eccentric boyfriend, to show up with the hot coffee he had promised her.<p>

She didn't understand the necessity. It would have tasted equally as good if he had simply brewed her a cup at home, even if it wasn't her favorite brand. Then, they could have sat in front of his fireplace and cuddled the entire evening.

A sudden tremor quaked through her and she pulled her red peacoat tighter over her lithe frame. Just as she was covering the lower portion of her face with her plaid scarf, she heard his approaching footsteps. Kagome turned to look at him with her most displeased face, but her angry words died on her lips when she saw the gift box tucked beneath one arm and the cup of coffee in the other.

"What is that?"

"Your Christmas present," he replied with a grin before handing it to her.

"I thought we agreed we weren't exchanging presents this year," Kagome whined with a slight pout, "because I really didn't get you anything."

"You did get me something though," Kouga stated.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she thought back to the past few days before shaking her head slowly. "No… I didn't."

"Oh? I guess we'll see," he said mysteriously. "But, in the meantime, open your present."

Curiously, Kagome weighed the box in her hand and frowned.

"It's really light…," she observed before shaking the box gently. Silence met her ears and her frown deepened. Slowly, she pulled the top off of the box and peered inside.

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise, sapphire eyes wide, "it's empty!"

Her head snapped up to stare at him in confusion, but a gasp escaped her parted lips when a red velvet box revealing a sparkling solitaire engagement ring met her eyes.

Flashing her a lopsided smile, he placed the cup of coffee on the ground, got down on one knee; the cold immediately seeping into his jeans, and held the box up towards her.

"Kagome, we've been together for three years and I can't even imagine a day without you in my life. You're my woman. You'll always be my woman and the best gift you could ever give me is you, all of you, forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she nodded fervently, her hand going limp in her surprise and the empty gift box dropped unceremoniously to the ground - forgotten.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion, "yes, I will."

Releasing a relieved laugh, Kouga slipped the ring onto her finger before standing to embrace her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," Kagome answered back, tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks.

In response, Kouga eagerly claimed her lips while he cradled her cold face in the palm of his warm hands. She circled his neck with her arms and responded fervently to the way he plundered her mouth so thoroughly with teeth and tongue. Yet, before their kiss could deepen, Kagome pulled back in slight surprise when something cold and wet landed on the tip of her nose.

She looked up at the night sky in wonder before letting out a squeal of excitement when the first flurries of snow drifted towards the ground.

"It's snowing!" Kagome exclaimed, tugging on Kouga's sleeve insistently.

"I was once told that snowflakes are like kisses sent down from Heaven," Kouga replied, placing his large hand over hers affectionately. "I guess this means we have Heaven's approval."

Kagome laughed, but her response was muffled by the abrupt sound of an explosion. Almost in slow motion, she saw Kouga placing a hand over his heart as his smile faded into an expression of utter shock. He was still for a moment before he fell forward onto his knees then crumpled to the ground, a puddle of blood pooling from beneath his motionless body.

Her scream of horror reverberated off the building walls as she collapsed beside him, tears streaking down her cheeks as she repeatedly shouted his name. Frantically, she searched her coat pockets with numb fingers for her phone, but a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms from behind and she was yanked away from Kouga's deathly pale body.

Kagome struggled against the attacker with every ounce of strength she had, but his grip remained firm and strong. She clawed at his hands desperately with her long nails while she shrieked for him to let her go, but her demands were met with eerie silence. Her eyes locked onto Kouga's lifeless body, now covered in a light dusting of snow, and a sob tore through her throat.

In that moment, she realized how cruel the world could be. She realized what heartbreak felt like. In an instant, the happiest moment of her life had turned into her worst nightmare. The visions she had held for the future became bleak as she watched the life draining out of the man she loved more than anything. Her entire world was slipping through her fingertips and the sharp stabs of pain in her heart numbed her entire body.

She cried for Kouga and for herself. She cried for her lost future and for the future unknown as the same hand that had dragged her down the street was now holding a piece of cloth tightly over her mouth and nose.

Then, everything went black.


	2. The Day After

Breaking Faith

Chapter 2: The Day After

For The Lovely Miko's Weekly Quotes and Prompts Challenge._  
><em>

_Prompt: Lies  
>Quote: Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying.<em>

* * *

><p>The sudden and excruciating pain of a throbbing head roused Kagome from her unconscious state. With a low groan, her eyes fluttered open hesitantly and she was momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the windows as it reflected off of pure white snow. Her mouth felt like cotton as she dry coughed from the uncomfortable sensation of a scratchy throat.<p>

She moved, achingly slow, to rub at her eyes but winced as a jolt of pain startled her into a more alert frame of mind. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she held her hand up to her face and stared at it curiously for a moment before gasping in surprise. Her fingertips were caked with dried blood and her once manicured nails were now torn and ragged. Immediately, Kagome brought her other hand up and found it in a similar condition.

Biting her lower lip in concentration, she racked her mind for a reason behind her injuries. Her memories drew a blank of the night before and she closed her eyes with determination in finding an answer. Small snippets began to appear, fuzzy at first, then more clear and focused. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, the events of the previous night unexpectedly came crashing down upon her.

With a cry of horror, Kagome quickly moved to stand, but a wave of dizziness caused her to stop mid-movement. Opting, instead, to sit on the edge of the bed, she decided to take a moment to survey the room she was in.

It was a fairly small room and the walls were a plain shade of cream with a few pieces of framed art. There was a desk in one corner and the bed she was sitting on in another. Beside it was a nightstand with a small, white lamp. Other than the basic necessities, the room was not warmly furnished, giving Kagome the impression that it was, under usual circumstances, not occupied. Another quick glance revealed three closed doors and a window.

Standing on shaky feet, Kagome moved to the closest door and opened it, revealing an empty closet. The next one led to the bathroom and the final door was locked from the outside. Frowning, she jiggled the doorknob, pulling and twisting, hoping in vain that the door would suddenly unlock itself. When her efforts proved to be in vain, Kagome sank down to the floor in defeat, willing herself not to cry.

There had to be a good explanation for everything. Why did they killed Kouga? Why did they kidnap her? And perhaps most importantly of all, who the hell are "they" and what did they want? No matter how hard Kagome racked her brain for an explanation, she was still left in the dark as to why this tragedy had fallen upon her. It wasn't that she would wish it on anyone else, but why did it have to happen at all? Why did she have to have her happiness taken away?

At the thought of all she had lost within a single night, she was no longer able to hold back her tears. Curling into a fetal position on the floor, Kagome cried for her loss and for the tragedy she had witnessed firsthand. Her body shook with each wretched sob and she cried until her tears ran dry. The mental and emotional stress of her situation took a serious toll upon her weakened state and she laid there limply, staring, with unfocused vision, at the wall. With a deep shuddering breath to still her trembling body, she closed her eyes in defeat and soon, reality faded, once more, into the background.

When she came to a few hours later, she heard the telltale sounds of a lock clicking back into place. Immediate realization dawned in her eyes and she quickly sat up and pulled at the door, but it was too late.

"Hey! Let me out!" she screamed, desperately turning the doorknob from side to side. "You can't keep me in here!"

But the only sound she heard in response was the resonance of heavy footsteps walking further and further away.

"Please! Wait! Let me out!" she continued, but there was only silence.

Releasing an angry wail of despair, Kagome pounded on the door with her fists, wishing that she had a way of simply breaking it down. She kicked at the door and rammed her shoulder against it, but her attempts all proved to be futile.

Slumping against the wall in misery, her eyes caught something sitting on the nightstand that hadn't been there before. Curiously, Kagome walked over to it and saw a tray of food and small first aid kit. With a slight frown marring her face, she flipped the top of the kit open and saw a nail clipper, some band-aids, and a tube of ointment. Her gaze then traveled to the bowl of kayu, a dish of soft cooked, watery rice that resembled oatmeal, and the cup of steaming hot green tea. Instantly, a flash of anger filled her being and with a single swipe of her arm, she sent the entire tray clattering to the floor.

Pausing for only a moment, she picked up the first aid kit before locking herself in the bathroom. Turning the bathtub's hot water on full blast, Kagome stripped out of her clothes and stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her ebony hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and there were dried mascara streaks running down both cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut to ward off the vision of her appearance, Kagome sighed before washing her hands in the sink to remove the dried blood.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub, Kagome clipped her fingernails to her usual rounded tips, her hands shaking as she struggled to hold back the tears threatening to emerge once again. Memories of Kouga kept rising to the surface and one in particular stood out. She remembered it so well because it was the last time she had ever cried. Kouga had vowed to make her happy and he had never broken that promise.

"_I don't like seeing you cry," he stated, brushing away a stray tear lingering upon her cheek. "No matter what, just keep smiling for me, okay, baby? Your smile is the only strength I need and I swear I'll give you happiness."_

"_You are so cheesy," Kagome replied, chuckling slightly through her tears, despite her grief._

"_There we go," Kouga murmured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears, "Smile just like that."_

Through her tears, Kagome flashed a watery smile at the reminder. Her recollection of that moment was so clear, she could almost feel the touch upon her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm smiling, Kouga," Kagome whispered brokenly, "I'm smiling, but inside, I'm dying."

Splaying a hand over her heart, she sobbed for all she was worth. The pain was nearly unbearable and the thought of living the rest of her life without Kouga by her side was enough to send her into another bout of tears.

"I'm sick of crying," she continued, covering her face with her hands, "and tired of trying. When will you come save me, Kouga? My happiness… it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

As she wept, the bathroom door suddenly swung open with a loud crash as it hit the wall and a gust of cold air drifted inside. Startled, Kagome looked up at the intruder and straight into the eyes of the most intimidating man she has ever seen.

And if looks could kill, Kagome would have been dead before she could even blink.


	3. Silver Haired Savior

Breaking Faith

Chapter 3: Silver Haired Savior

**Warnings: A scene of attempted rape. If this is not for you, please refrain from reading. Thanks!**

_Prompt: Tears  
>Quote: When I see you smile and know that it is not for me is when I will miss you the most.<em>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep.<p>

"_You're giving up on a pretty big promotion," he stated with a sigh. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_I would never pick my career over you," Kagome replied, flashing her brilliant smile at him. "There will be other promotions, but there is only one Tamura Kouga."_

_He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What if you never get another promotion like this?"_

"_I'm not moving to the other side of Japan. Not when everything I want is here," she insisted._

_He wanted to continue arguing with her and let her see that she was making a foolish mistake, but the sensation of her lips upon his own had all of his thoughts flying out the window._

Beep. Beep.

"_Stop stalling and come on." He crouched down and braced himself for the added weight he would feel at any moment._

"_I'm too heavy," Kagome retorted stubbornly as she crossed her arms, refusing to move from her spot._

"_You're my woman and I'm going to take care of you. It's not like you can walk with a cast on anyway."_

"_No, and you can't make me."_

_He turned around to look at her, still in his crouching position. "Are you sure about that?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Don't make me start shouting about the night you decided to take advantage of me while I was sleeping," Kouga threatened with a smirk._

_A light blush stained her cheeks, but Kagome still didn't budge. "You wouldn't."_

"_Hey, you there!" Kouga suddenly shouted, pointing to a random passerby, "Let me tell you about the night I had last weekend! I was sleeping on the couch, waiting for my girlfriend to come home an-"_

_He was abruptly cut off as Kagome quickly hopped towards him twice on her good foot before launching herself at Kouga's back, clasping a hand over his mouth in the process. _

"_Shut up," she hissed in his ear, "or else you'll never get any ever again."_

"_I knew you would see things my way," he replied suavely once she removed her hand, completely disregarding her threat. _

_He wrapped his hands securely around her thighs and with a grunt, he quickly stood up and tilted precariously for a moment before finding his balance. _

"_If you drop me, you're dead," Kagome threatened as she circled her arms around his neck. _

"_Trust me, babe, there's no way I'm dropping you."_

_As soon as the words left his lips, he tripped over his own foot and fell over sideways into a nearby bush with a loud crash._

Beep. Beep.

With great effort, his eyelids slowly fluttered open, and he released a low groan at the blinding lights. His entire body was sore, and the breathing tube attached to him was awfully uncomfortable. He was trying to clear his hazy vision when he heard a startlingly loud feminine voice.

"Doctor, he's awake! Come quick!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came forth. With difficulty, he swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth and tried again. "Ka-Kagome?"

"It's nice to finally see you awake, Mr. Tamura," a male voice replied instead. "I am Dr. Ito Jinenji. I was worried about you for a minute there, but you are a very fortunate man."

"Wh-what happened?"

Jinenji looked down at his clipboard to jot down a few notes before responding. "Someone shot you with the intent to kill. Luckily, they missed your heart by a fraction of an inch. Despite that, if this young lady hadn't seen you on the streets, you would have died, regardless."

"Kagome?" Kouga asked weakly, "Was it Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't catch her name." Jinenji frowned when he didn't see her. "She must have stepped out of the room though. I'm sure she'll be back. She refused to leave your side ever since you were admitted into the hospital."

"It must be Kagome. Only she would care so much for me." Kouga sighed, feeling himself relax at knowing Kagome was safe from harm.

"I want to keep you here for a few days for observation," Dr. Ito concluded. "In the meantime, make sure to get plenty of rest and don't move around too much. We don't want your stitches opening."

"Yes, doctor. Thank you."

Jinenji left the room as quietly as he had came in and Kouga was left alone. He looked around at his hospital room and noticed his personal belongings sitting on the table beside the bed, sealed within a clear plastic bag. Pulling his cell phone out, he paused to stare at his wallpaper - a photo of him and Kagome.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he took in every one of her beautiful features. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to see the red-headed woman practically skipping into his room.

"Kagome…," he whispered adoringly to himself.

All at once, the woman skidded to a complete stop and quickly backtracked to hide herself just outside his door. Unable to resist; however, she peeked inside and saw him with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Throughout the years she had known him, never once had he looked at her like that. Tears filled her eyes and a hand grasped at her chest where her heart was, emotional pain coursing through her.

"Why have you never looked at me like that, Kouga?" she whispered to herself. "I've tried so hard to be everything you've ever wanted… but it's never enough. Whenever I see you smile and I know it's not for me, that is when I miss you most because it's at that moment, I realize you're further out of reach than I had expected."

She closed her eyes and swallowed a sob, but that didn't prevent her tears from falling.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

Kagome's body continued to tremor, but all she did was stare at him blankly, taking in the anger shining in his gleaming red eyes. His long, black hair was tied back, but his bangs still fell into his eyes. The seconds ticked away in tense silence, but he was no less intimidating than he had been when he first appeared. Who was this man and what was he doing inside her bathroom?

"I _said_, what the hell are you doing?" He snapped, walking closer to her. "I don't like repeating myself, bitch."

"That's not my name," Kagome retorted, glaring at him through the steam. As if suddenly recalling her state of undress, she quickly pulled the shower curtain over her body. "Now, get out. I don't have to answer to you."

"That's where you're wrong." He grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her to her feet, pushing her against the wall with a force so strong, she couldn't prevent her head from connecting with said wall. Her vision swam but she would receive no mercy. "Who do you think you are, to make such a mess of the room we have so graciously offered you?"

She closed her eyes and refused to speak. He shook her roughly in response, his nails digging into the flesh of her arms. "You have no idea what you've done and the wrath you will be dealt with once _he_ finds out."

Still, she didn't speak and he grew increasingly violent.

"You haven't yet figured out what your role is, have you?" he sneered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked meekly, wincing as his nails finally pierced through skin, leaving deep crescent marks upon her.

He leaned in close to her - uncomfortably close, before speaking as if taking a sick pleasure in pressing himself against her nude body. "You are nothing. Simply a means to an end. A way of getting revenge against your dead boyfriend for the wrong he committed. You think we will treat you kindly? You are wrong."

"I… I don't understand."

He laughed bitterly. "So the bastard was too much of a coward to tell you then? Fine. Let me enlighten you. He murdered an innocent five year old child in cold blood and the father of that child wants revenge."

Immediately, horror filled Kagome's eyes. Not Kouga; her sweet, loving Kouga. He didn't have a streak of malice in him.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

"No," he stated firmly. "_You're_ wrong and now… you'll pay."

"You've already taken him from me. What more do you want?" Kagome whimpered as she began to cry softly.

With a malicious smirk, he roughly cupped her sex in the palm of his hand as the other one traveled to grasp her neck. "You."

She tensed. Fear and panic coursed through her body and she began to struggle with wide eyes.

"No!" Kagome screamed, trying to shove him away from her. In one quick movement, he backhanded her and she went flying to the sink. Before she could run, he was behind her, bending her over the counter while unzipping his slacks. She continued to struggle but he only laughed. "Yes, keep struggling. That's what I like."

She felt something at her backside then and froze. It was no use. He was too strong. She was about to be defiled and yet, she could do nothing about it. Loud, hysterical sobs tore from her throat as she felt him prodding her entrance.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the pain - but suddenly, the weight of him was gone.

Blinking in confusion, Kagome turned around and saw him sprawled on the floor. Standing above him with tight fists, was a silver haired man even more intimidating than her almost rapist - if that was even possible.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Naraku?" Her savior asked through clenched teeth.


	4. Of Lies and Untold Truths

Breaking Faith

Chapter 4: Of Lies and Untold Truths

For The Lovely Miko's Weekly Quotes and Prompts Challenge.  
>Much thanks to my lovely beta, Smortz, for her amazing beta skills.<p>

_Prompt: Loss  
>Quote: Trust is like paper, once crumpled, it can't be perfect again.<em>

* * *

><p>Naraku remained silent as he slowly propped himself up with his elbows. He clenched his jaw tightly, and his eyes were downcast - not in shame, but in anger. He was angry for having been caught, especially by Sesshoumaru. He should have left her alone, but blinding rage had taken over when he saw the broken plates and half-dried mess in the room.<p>

All Naraku wanted to do was scare her – perhaps rough her up a little bit – but her nude body had looked so perfect, so delectable; he hadn't been able to help himself. If that bastard could have access to that body, why couldn't he? He was better than him. He wasn't a child murderer and he surely would have shown her a good time.

Suddenly aware of the fact that he had been silent for far too long, Naraku quickly got on one knee, held back his irritation, and bowed his head in respect. At that moment, Kagome's eyes caught a glimpse of Naraku's arms and she froze. Long scratches marred his otherwise flawless arms and by the pink tenderness at the site of the wound, it appeared to be fresh. A shudder coursed through her as she finally had the opportunity to look at the face of her kidnapper. Before she could dwell too deeply on it; however, Naraku spoke.

"I don't know what came over me, boss."

"Hn."

"Forgive me," Naraku murmured, keeping his voice dutiful.

"See to it that it does not occur again," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice smooth as silk but tinged with frostiness.

"Yes, sir." With his head still bowed, Naraku stood up and left.

The moment Kagome realized she was alone – and still nude – in the bathroom with yet another man, her heart skipped a beat in fear. Moving swiftly but silently, she wrapped the shower curtains around herself again. She didn't know who this man was or if he, too, would take advantage of her, but he had saved her nonetheless and thus, she was now indebted to him.

"I… Thank you," she whispered, "for stopping him."

He didn't respond and for a long moment, Kagome thought that perhaps she had spoken too softly and her words had fallen short of reaching his ears. She lifted her eyes to look at him with curiosity and saw his piercing gaze staring right at her. There was such bitter coldness within his golden eyes that she couldn't help but shiver. It felt as though he could freeze her solid with a single look.

"You are of no relevance to me."

Her eyebrows rose in blatant surprise. "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, disdain evident upon his face.

"Never mind," Kagome mumbled, as she bit her lip nervously and stared at the floor.

She could feel his intimidating gaze sliding across her skin, and she felt the urge to curl into herself in an ineffective form of defense. His scrutiny made her skin crawl, but the sensation left as quickly as it came. A small gust of wind made Kagome's head snap up, only to catch him walking away with an air of aristocratic elegance.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, she stepped forward and gripped his wrist with both hands to stop him. His response was immediate.

Whirling around with silver hair flying, he snatched his hand away and glared at her with blatant hatred burning in his eyes.

"Do not touch me," he seethed.

Kagome flinched before quickly stepping back, her blue eyes wide in shock and mild fear.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just…"

Without responding or waiting to hear what she had to say, Sesshoumaru stormed out. The bedroom door slammed shut, and the lock clicked back into place noisily, leaving Kagome utterly alone - again.

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen when the sound of her lock rattling could be heard. Sluggishly, Kagome lifted her head up from within her circled arms and blinked, unable to see much in complete darkness. She was hidden between the small crevice between the bed and nightstand, back pressed against the wall and knees drawn to her chest.<p>

The door swung open slowly and the hallway's bright lights spilled into the room, causing Kagome squint her eyes while blinking in rapid succession. She caught a glint of silver and her heart sped up in fear. It was _him_; the one she had seen earlier. Her cold savior. What did he want with her now?

Silently, he moved closer to her, his face hidden in the shadows. He was holding something in his hands, but she couldn't see what. The thought that perhaps he was here to put an end to her briefly crossed her mind, but she quickly shook that off. She couldn't die. Not yet.

She had to escape first in order to find Kouga. Someone had to have seen his body by now and she wanted to put him to rest properly. Then, she had to piece her life back together without him by her side. She would live every day of her life to the fullest for Kouga in order to never regret how she had lived and he had died. It would be difficult, but she was a persistent individual and she wanted nothing more than to put this period of her life behind her - assuming her kidnappers would free her one day. It was too early for her to die; it wasn't her time yet.

A surge of determination washed over her and with renewed energy, Kagome leapt from her hiding spot and tackled the silver haired man to the ground. The object he held flew from his hand as he landed flat upon his back with a grunt. Taking advantage of the situation, she quickly straddled him and began beating and pounding him on the chest, releasing every ounce of her anger and frustration. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she went wild with reckless abandon. Kagome tried clawing at his face, but he blocked her every attempt and she grew more and more enraged.

_He_ was part of the reason her life had been torn apart. _He_ was involved just as much as that man - Naraku. _He_ deserved every blow, every bruise, and every drop of blood that spilled. No matter what, she would seek revenge for Kouga.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, wench?"

Kagome paused mid-attack in blatant surprise. That voice. It was different. It wasn't the same one she had heard earlier. She looked down at the man she had assaulted with eyes that had just begun to adjust to the light and quickly realized her mistake.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…," Kagome stammered with wide eyes.

"Then get the fuck off," he grumbled irritably.

Nodding fervently, she quickly scrambled off of him while he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Kagome repeated, feeling slightly guilty. "I thought you were _him_."

"_Him?"_

"The other silver-haired man."

"You mean my half-brother, Sesshoumaru?"

So that was his name - _Sesshoumaru_. It was a name that seemed to suit him fairly well. Kagome nodded in the affirmative while he stood up and retrieved the fallen, but not forgotten, item that had been knocked out of his hand. It crinkled noisily as he held it out to her, but when Kagome made no movement to accept it, he shook the bag at her until she took it.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, peeking inside the bag. He didn't respond, but when she noticed a packaged sandwich and a juice box, she couldn't help the smile that emerged. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

"Keh. Eat it if you want or starve. It's up to you."

"Thank you," she replied softly, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a large bite.

He turned to leave, but the sound of her voice made him pause.

"Wait," Kagome said. "What is your name?"

He looked at her. "Inuyasha."

She flashed him a genuine smile. "Would you please stay with me for a moment, Inuyasha? I am not used to being alone for such a long period of time…"

In response, he sat down on the floor across from her, silently watching her eat. His golden eyes roved over her form, taking in the fact that she was still wearing the same outfit. He made the mental note to bring her a change of clothes.

Frowning as she ate, Kagome thought back to that man, Naraku, and what he had said about Kouga. Was Kouga really capable of murdering an innocent child? She had never seen him with a fiery temper except in situations where she was getting some unwanted attention from the male species. He was protective by nature, especially towards the people he cared about, but to murder a child in cold blood?

They must have mistaken him for someone else. That had to be it. Kouga worked in a lab at all hours of the day and night, especially when he thought he was on the brink of discovering something world altering like a new drug or a new vaccine. He scarcely came in contact with people other than his co-workers and when he did, it was usually because she was dragging him out to have some fun and to meet her friends. He was so absorbed in his work, how could he have the time to kill someone?

Still, as she thought about it, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her heart. Naraku seemed to genuinely believe that Kouga was a killer and had even sought her body as payment for that crime. Was that something he made up just to throw her into confusion? Was it a misunderstanding? And who, exactly, was the father of that child?

"I was wondering if I could ask you something…," Kagome started hesitantly when she had polished off her meal.

"Yeah?"

"Naraku…"

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He told me that Kouga… that he had murdered someone. A child. Is this true?"

Inuyasha stared at her intently for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

"I… Yes. I need to know why this is happening."

He crossed his arms over his chest and thoughtfully recalled the day Rin had been killed.

"It was about a year ago…"

_Sesshoumaru stopped mid-stride as the pedestrian light turned red. He glanced at his watch, noting that he had two minutes to spare before Rin would be released from school. Staring at the light impatiently, he refrained the urge to simply cross the street while there were no cars._

_Suddenly, the distinctive sound of a gunshot rang out clear across the area and screams of horror immediately followed. He could see the crowd gathered at the school disperse frantically while someone screamed 'Call the police! She's been shot!' and Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop. The possibility that Rin could be injured crossed his mind, but no, it couldn't possibly be her. He wasn't so unfortunate and yet, when the light turned green, he couldn't refrain himself from practically jogging to his designated pick-up location. _

_He shoved past the whispering onlookers as he fought his way through and when he saw what everyone else did, all color drained from his face. His entire body grew cold and numb as he saw her - his adorable, chubby-faced daughter - lying on the ground, blood pooling beneath her as she cried in pain. Her small hands were pressed against the gaping wound in her chest as tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"_No…," Sesshoumaru whispered. "No!"_

_He rushed to her side, kneeling beside her as she coughed up blood. _

"_Rin!"_

_He gazed at her sadly, already knowing it would be too late for her. Sesshoumaru could see her eyes dimming and he ran his fingers lovingly through her hair and down her clammy cheek. _

"_Da-Daddy?" She croaked._

"_I'm here, Rin. I am right here," Sesshoumaru replied, holding her small hand within his own._

_Her passing was quick - only minutes, perhaps seconds - and Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet, intent on finding her murderer. He released a mournful cry as he ran, his observant nature taking in his surrounding and scouting for possible culprits._

_Off in the distance, he could see a tall, lean man with long, dark hair leaning against the side of a building nonchalantly, a smirk upon his face and a gun in one hand. He looked at Sesshoumaru with his ice blue eyes and winked before flashing him a finger gun hand gesture._

_Sesshoumaru knew him. Tamura Kouga - the Black Knight's mob boss and his sworn enemy. For centuries, the Takahashi's and the Tamura's had been rival mobs. Each had sought revenge for something the other mob had done and yet, the Silver Bullets had never gone so far as to murder a child. _

_This… This changed the game plan entirely. This created an entirely new level of the type of revenge Sesshoumaru would seek. There was no forgiveness this time for nothing would ever bring Rin back. She was gone forever. Rage and bitterness grew within Sesshoumaru's heart as he glared daggers at Kouga's retreating back. Hatred like he had never known before ran through him, changing him._

_Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in barely restrained anger, torn between returning to his daughter's side or fighting Kouga to the death right here, right now. Yet, as Kouga walked away with a bounce in his step, he never looked back, as though knowing where Sesshoumaru's priorities would be._

_And he would be right, for Sesshoumaru turned his back on his enemy, swearing a revenge so__ cruel, it __would bring Kouga to his knees, as he returned to his deceased daughter's side._

Kagome's eyes softened at Sesshoumaru's loss and tears prickled behind her eyelids at the tragic story. In that moment, it didn't matter if Kouga was the culprit or not; the fact that an innocent child had been murdered was utterly heartbreaking. She gave Rin a respectful moment of silence before concentrating upon the other aspects of Inuyasha's story.

Rin had been murdered about a year ago, which meant that if Kouga had killed her, it would have been in the midst of their relationship. It meant that the entire time she had known him, loved him, he had been leading a double life without her ever being the wiser. If it had been years into Kouga's past, she _might_ have been able to say that he was now a changed man, but she would no longer have that excuse if the truth was revealed.

"So killing Kouga and kidnapping me," Kagome said slowly, "was all a part of Sesshoumaru's grand plan at revenge? Why? Why wait so long?"

"Don't you realize, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "We have been watching him - watching you - ever since that day. We wanted to take away the person that mattered to him most just as he took away the only person Sesshoumaru ever truly loved."

"_We?_"

Inuyasha nodded. "We. The Silver Bullets."

A cold shiver ran down her spine. She had been watched, probably at all hours of the day, and she had never known. She had never felt that something was amiss. What else did she not know? How often had her privacy been invaded?

"But… what if Sesshoumaru was wrong? What if it wasn't Kouga?" She argued, still unable to believe that her beloved fiancé was that kind of man - a mob boss who went around killing a child for revenge.

"What if it was?" Inuyasha countered. "Would you be able to continue loving him as you've done, knowing that while he was with you, he was also living a secret double life? Would you continue to be oblivious while knowing that he had chosen not to confide the truth in you? Would you be able to continue trusting him as you always have in the past?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip thoughtfully as she fell silent. Then, she replied, so softly, Inuyasha almost didn't hear her.

"Trust is like paper, once crumpled, it can't be perfect again." She drew in a shuddering breath, voice halfway lodged in her throat as she whispered, "but what good will come from contemplating all this when Kouga is already dead?"

* * *

><p><em>End chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!<em>


End file.
